


The Morning After

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the battle, Neville seeks peace and quiet in the greenhouse-where he finds that someone else has had the same idea. Luna is underage by less than a year, but if she’s old enough to fight…you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ 2008 Wizard Love exchange for eeyore9990. I cannot thank my beta enough. She came through once again at the very last moment and I adore her so much, if I’m ever lucky enough to be in the same room with her, she is getting the longest, wettest snog she will allow.

Neville escaped from the shattered castle and the adulation, and the grief, of the people who remained in the Great Hall. The brightness of the spring morning was in sharp contrast to the chaos of the battle the night before. He made his way down the stairs, and then paused for a moment to inhale the clean morning air. If not for the debris and destruction as far as the eye could see, Neville would hardly believe that a clash for the heart and soul of the Wizarding world had taken place only hours before. He had never been so exhausted, but he was too keyed up by the night’s events to sleep. He began to walk. Without conscious thought, his feet found the familiar path toward the greenhouses at the back of the castle. 

Neville reflected on his own role in the defeat of Voldemort. The pride that shone from his grandmother’s eyes, and the respect he had earned from his teachers and classmates, was more than he had ever believed possible during his first year at Hogwarts. He took great satisfaction in the self-confidence he had achieved during the last three years. It had begun when he joined Dumbledore’s Army and partnered with Harry during the meetings. He had observed, and remembered, what people looked for in a leader, and then he tried to emulate those traits. He was gratified that so many students had turned to him for leadership when Harry was on the run. 

Neville reached the greenhouses, and was delighted to find that they had escaped most of the wrath of the battle. He smiled, opened the door, and stepped inside. The rich scent of soil, moss and dragon dung compost assaulted his nose and welcomed him back. As Neville walked down the row of plants, his tension began to melt away. He had spent so many happy hours here that he felt, even as he dodged the Venomous Tentacula’s feelers, like he was coming home. 

His apprehension ratcheted up when he spied a pair of feet at the end of the row. He took out his wand, moved cautiously forward, and hoped he wasn’t going to find a dead body here in his sanctuary. When he reached the end of the aisle and peered around the Flutterby bush, his mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“Oh, hello, Neville.”

“Luna!” Neville lowered his wand. 

Luna was lying on the floor, bathed in golden sunlight. Her blonde hair shone like fire, and her face seemed radiant and lovelier than he’d ever noticed before. He swallowed hard.

“What are you doing here?”

Luna’s smile sent a shiver through him. 

“Oh, I just needed to get away from all of the hubbub, so I came out here—it’s so peaceful just being among the plants.” She turned her gaze toward the sky. “I was hoping to see a Blibbering Humdinger or two. They love the sunlight, you know.”

Neville couldn’t restrain a smile. “Any luck?”

“Not so far, but it’s early yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The noise from the battle must have frightened them off,” she mused more to herself than him. 

“I’m sure you’re right,” Neville replied.

She turned her silver-grey gaze toward him, and Neville’s stomach gave a lurch when she smiled and patted the ground beside her.

“Would you like to stay and watch with me? I have a feeling something special is going to happen today.”

“Yes, Luna—I’d like that very much.”

She shifted over and he settled down next to her. The plants seemed to enclose them in a thicket of foliage that was private, and intimate. Their sides were pressed together from shoulder to knee, and Neville felt another lurch…only this time it wasn't in his stomach.

They lay in companionable silence for a time, enjoying the warmth of the sun streaming through the greenhouse ceiling…

Neville drowsed…

…until a movement startled him, and he opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with Luna. She had risen to her elbow, and was looking down at him. Her face was so close he could see the azure flecks in her silver-grey eyes. 

Luna’s voice was almost a whisper when she murmured: “You were very brave today, Neville.”

He could not tear his eyes away from hers. “We all were,” he said huskily. “Especially you, when you cast your Patronus, and gave Harry the courage to cast his…”

Luna’s eyes seemed locked onto his. 

“You are a rare and captivating person, Neville Longbottom.” 

Her warm breath against his lips sent electric sparks straight to his loins, which responded in an instant. 

“I find that so very attractive.” Her mouth moved closer to his. “Do you mind if I—?”

Neville did not have a chance to answer. Luna had closed the infinitesimal gap between them, and captured his mouth with hers in a soft kiss. After a moment, she pulled away slightly and smiled.

“That was lovely, may I have another?”

Neville’s heart was hammering in his chest. As she gazed down at him, with the sun behind her and her expression dreamy, Luna looked to him like nothing so much as a goddess. His voice was hoarse when he replied. 

“Certainly.”

This time when she pressed her lips to his, Neville kissed her back with enthusiasm. He captured her face in his hands and teased her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and their tongues tangled—teasing and exploring. When they parted, Luna flopped down beside him, breathless.

“Ooo, it’s so much better when you help—I’ve got tingly feelings all over.”

Neville understood what she meant. Except, he thought, he’d probably describe one feeling as more ‘throbbing’ than ‘tingling'. And it was becoming uncomfortable. He sat up and looked at her. Luna’s lips were swollen and red from their kiss, her face was flushed, and her eyes sparkled. She was breathing heavily which drew his gaze to her breasts. They were small and round and he wondered how they would feel in his hands. He wrenched his eyes back to her face and found a small smile playing around her mouth. 

Luna reached up and began to unbutton her blouse. Neville couldn’t tear his gaze away as each tiny button was slipped from its hole until at last she had finished and her blouse fell open. She was wearing a white bra trimmed with a bit of lace. She sat up, her body impossibly close, shrugged out of her blouse, and kissed him again—a hungry, demanding kiss. 

Neville responded instinctively. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her against his chest, and devoured her mouth. This time their tongues battled for dominance. Neville prevailed, and explored her mouth completely. He slid his hands along her backbone until he found the band of her bra. He continued to ravage her mouth as he fought with the tiny hooks, but ultimately his persistence triumphed. He released her mouth, moved his hands to her shoulders, and slipped his fingers under the straps with a questioning glance. She nodded. Neville removed the bra, and devoured her breasts with his eyes.

They were round and firm and pink-tipped. The nipples were taut. He couldn’t resist—he reached out and teased them with his thumbs. Luna sighed and leaned into his touch. Emboldened, he bent, took a nipple into his mouth, and suckled. 

Luna gasped with pleasure and arched her back as Neville eased her back down to the floor. He removed his shirt and then, positioning himself over her prone body, he lowered his head to tease the other nipple with his tongue, then with his mouth. He kissed his way from one rosy tip to the other, suckling, kissing, and licking each one. 

Luna's soft cries of pleasure seemed to go straight to his groin. Neville released her breast and recaptured her lips. He eased his body down over hers and ground his erection against her. His hand slid down, across her breast, along her quivering stomach until he found the button of her jeans. He flipped it open and pulled down the zipper. Luna moaned against his lips when he slipped his hand into her panties to cup her mound. She spread her legs and arched her hips to encourage him.

Neville slipped his finger into her warm wetness, stifling her yelp with a kiss. He found her most sensitive spot and rubbed it until she bucked and squirmed beneath him. Before long, Luna convulsed beneath him with a cry of pleasure. She twinned her hands around his neck, drew his head down and gasped:

“Oh, Neville, I need…I want…you.”

Neville stripped off his trousers while Luna wriggled out of her jeans. She looked him up and down with luminescent eyes that widened when she saw his cock standing at attention.

“Ooo, Neville, that is a lovely surprise.”

She opened her arms and legs to him with a smile. Neville positioned himself and entered her warm depths with a groan. Oh, gods, it felt good. He started pumping in and out, but slowly, wanting it to last.

“Yes, yes, oh—faster, please…and harder.” Luna moaned and wrapped her legs around him. “Oh, yes…just like that.”

Neville felt his balls tighten, lost control, and began pounding his cock into her with abandon. Oh it was so good, so wet, so soft, so…

Neville came hard, and his cries of pleasure mixed with hers before he collapsed on top of her, breathless. 

Luna wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “That was lovely.”

“Mmhmm,” was all he could manage.

“Maybe next time, we’ll see a Blibbering Humdinger.”

Neville smiled. “Next time.” It was a promise and a hope for the future.


End file.
